


With a little help from my friends

by puppybusby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Stiles are Twins, Alternate Universe - Human, Because of Reasons, F/F, Shenanigans, also sterek - Freeform, and dackson, because why not, implied scisaac, is dackson the ship name for danny and jackson? i should really look that up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay seriously Stiles, what kind of twin is this obsessed with his sisters love life?” Allison asked<br/>“A brother with very good intentions” and there was the look, Allison sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she was probably going to end up in detention, or dead.<br/>It was going to be a long week</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a little help from my friends

**Author's Note:**

> wow so this was going to be a short oneshot  
> whoops

**i**

“Allison I love you but _this_?” Stiles waves at her vaguely as he sits down “This needs to stop” Allison straightens up and blows a puff of air out from her lips  
“What needs to stop?” She asks leaning across the table slightly, her food forgotten  
“The lovesick puppy act you have going on” Stiles nods to the table in the far corner “It's not very subtle” he adds  
“I don't know what you're talking about” Allison says as as she tears her gaze away  
“That was a terrible lie Allison” Erica laughs as she slides into the seat beside her  
“You don't need to be your twin to know that you're a terrible liar” Isaac agrees as he takes his seat  
“Lydia is like, really pretty, you should just ask her out” Scott grins as he appears in the seat beside her, Allison almost flew off of her seat In shock. They all stared at her expectantly, all wearing shit eating grins, just _waiting_ for her to say something  
“Okay, I am not a lovesick puppy, I am a fantastic liar I’ll have you know and for crying out loud Scott don't sneak up on me” she slaps him playfully on the shoulder to prove a point  
“But she is really pretty” Scott points out  
“Yes I can see that Scott thank you”  
“So you do like her?” Erica asks, Allison hesitates, she more than _likes_ Lydia, but her friends are assholes and Stiles has that look on his face, the look that when they were six led them to shaving the family cat. The look that when they were eight led to the pair of them being grounded for two weeks because he wondered if metal _really_ set on fire in the microwave. The look that last year led to them almost burning down the chem lab (really, people just shouldn't let them be around fire)  
What was even worse was the fact that not only did Stiles have that look, but so did the rest of her friends, the look that said _'we're going to take the matter into our own hands and you should fear for your life'_  
“I never said that” Allison replies eventually, because really, she can't handle any more detentions this semester  
“But you never not said that” Stiles grins  
“What” Allison frowns  
“Okay ignore that. But you totally love her! Admit it!” He demands  
“Guys, why is this such a big deal?” Allison whined  
“Because, you have been single for way to long and Lydia is totally hot and if anybody can score someone from the beautiful table, it's you!” Stiles tells her (Allison ducks her head as some students walking by falter by their table at this) She chances a glance over to the 'beautiful table' as Stiles likes to call it- and with good reason! Everybody there looks like they walked straight off of a runway and into their school, there was Danny and Jackson, the kick ass lacrosse boyfriends- they'd been inseparable for as long as Allison had known them (and nobody was really surprised when they announced they were a couple) then there was Derek and Laura, brother and sister, Laura was a senior and smartest girl in her year, but Lydia? She was the smartest person in school, no competition, and according to Stiles, not many people seemed to know that- not that they would suspect it, everybody knew who she was, sophmores cowered at the sound of her heels in the hallway, crowds parted for her like the red sea, she was formidable, dangerous, and Allison was _smitten._ She had well and truly fallen under the Lydia Martin curse. Her gaze shifted from bright red hair and pink lips to the scowl of Derek Hale, a scowl that was directed straight at her.  
Allison snapped her eyes back to Stiles who was grinning at her, Allison tried to fight the blush creeping up the back of the neck and forced herself to hold eye contact, not to blink this was another one of Stiles' games to see who would cave first-  
“FINE!” Allison threw her hands up in defeat “I like Lydia, happy now?” She hissed  
“Very” Stiles nodded, the rest of the table nodded in agreement  
“Okay seriously Stiles, what kind of twin is this obsessed with his sisters love life?” Allison asked  
“A brother with very good intentions” and there was the look, Allison sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she was probably going to end up in detention, or dead.  
It was going to be a long week  
“And on that note....” Allison grabbed her tray “I'm gonna go, I’ll see you guys in class” She leans over to ruffle Stiles' hair to show she isn't _that_ upset (even though she totally fears for her life now)  
  
  
Allison was barely out of the cafeteria when Stiles pinned his friends with the most serious look he could muster  
“Okay gang, brainstorming time” He claps his hands together  
“But we don't know if Lydia likes Allison?” Isaac replies  
“Details” Stiles waved a hand “We'll ask Danny or something later, seriously guys come on!”  
“Let's make it more interesting” Erica grinned evilly  
“Oh no” Isaac muttered  
“I'm listening” Stiles leant forward in his seat  
“Fifty bucks to whoever gets them together”  
“Oh you are so on Reyes” Stiles held his hand out, Erica took it and shook firmly  
“I have an idea” Scott spoke up  
“Go for it McCall” Erica grinned  
“Okay, so we have chemistry later right?”  
  
  
Allison knew they were planning something, since lunch they hadn't mentioned Lydia to her _once_  
Even Stiles had been quiet and she lived with him. Stiles and quiet do not go hand in hand  
“Did you finish the worksheets for Harris?” Scott asks as she closes her locker  
“Yeah, you?”  
“Stiles let me copy his answers at lunch”  
“Which he got from me” Allison sighed as they fell into step  
Scott shrugs “I changed some of the answers”  
Allison glares suspiciously at him “What have you done?”  
“What!?” Scott exclaims, his voice shooting up an octave “Nothing!” He dashes into the classroom before she can confront him, she follows him in and almost growls, somehow her _friends_ and her dear brother managed to convince most of the class to all switch seats, leaving one free desk at the back of the room. Allison slinks past them- making sure to kick Stiles in the shin as she passes before sliding into the seat. Erica and Isaac twist In their seat and grin at her  
“I hope you all know I’m planning your deaths” Allison informs them  
“It's for your own good Allison” Erica pats her shoulder  
“How is leaving me at the back of a classroom going to help me?!”  
“Because the only free seat is beside you, and the only student not here yet is- oh! Never mind” Isaac grins evilly as Lydia walks into the room, her eyes scanning over the room and falling on Allison, Allison feels herself shrink away under the gaze and averts her eyes quickly. Erica wiggles her eyebrows and spins around before Allison can claw her eyes out  
“Hey Allison!” Lydia greets warmly and everything just stops because-  
“Hey Lydia?” Allison replies, her voice unnaturally high, Lydia quirks an eyebrow, from the corner of her eye she sees Erica's shoulders shake as the blonde tries (and fails) to contain her laughter. Allison kicks herself internally  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yep, totally” Allison nods slowly and Jesus Christ pull yourself together. Allison took a deep breath and counted her blessings when Mr Harris walked in a began the lecture  
Allison tried to keep her thoughts focused on how she was going to make everybody pay- she was totally going to withhold helping them with their homework for the foreseeable future, but it was really hard to pay attention because Lydia smelt like strawberries and her hair was impossibly shiny and those lips look so damn kissable and-  
“Allison!” Mr Harris calls “Did you get that”  
“Not even a little bit” Allison muttered, beside her she heard Lydia chuckle and even that was attractive damn it  
“What was that?”  
“I said no sir, I’m sorry” She spoke louder, ignoring the blush on her cheeks  
“Maybe it'd be in your best interest if you paid attention for the rest of class?” he suggested, Allison nodded once and caught Stiles staring at her, as soon as Harris' back was turned she pointed at Stiles and drew her thumb along her throat. Stiles' mouth dropped open in mock hurt and clutched his heart  
“I am wounded” he mouthed before grinning  
“Are you okay?” Lydia asked, innocent as ever  
“Never better, I’m just plotting my brothers death” Allison replied, making sure to keep her eyes averted from the girl beside her  
“What did he do?”  
“Nothing. Yet” Stiles turned to her and glared, Allison nodded to him as though to say _“Yeah, I’m talking about you. What're you gonna do about it?”  
_ She saw Lydia nod from the corner of her eye but she didn't speak again, though her knee bumped against Allison's a while later and neither girl made a conscious effort to move (Allison was sure she couldn't even if she wanted to)  
She never made a single note  
When the bell finally rang, Lydia grabbed her bag and strode out of the room, she tossed one last look at Allison over her shoulder and said,  
“That jacket looks great on you by the way” in her most cheerful voice and disappeared from the room, Danny and Jackson close at her heels  
“I hate you all” Allison glared at her friends, her gaze lingering on Stiles who held his hand up in surrender  
“Was not me, I fucking swear”  
“Then who's idea was it?” Allison looked between them all, waiting for one of them to give up, eventually Scott dropped his head and shuffled his feet awkwardly “Scott?!”  
“I thought that if you sat with her for a while you guys could talk and then you'd go out” He explained. Erica cackled and wrapped her arm around Allison's neck, pulling her into a headlock as they left the classroom  
“Instead poor little Allison spent the entire time trying not to have an aneurysm”  
“Yes, thank you Erica” Allison pulled herself away from the blondes grasp “You guys don't have anything else planned do you?” she sighed  
“Nope” they all chorused  
“You're all lying and I hate you all”

**ii**

“Erica, how is this going to work?” Isaac whispered as they walked the aisles of the library “Like seriously, I can't see how this would possibly work”  
“Look, I heard Lydia tell Derek that she needed to check this book out for one of her classes” Erica made a victorious sound when she found the book in question and pulled it from the shelf “So we write Allison's number in it- Lydia sees it, they start texting, happily ever after!” Erica explains as she writes the digits In the cover  
“That plan is full of loop holes and is just generally a terrible idea”  
“But it'll be fun” Erica grinned as she slipped the book back into place  
“Allison is going to kill you” Isaac sighed  
“Whatever” Erica shrugged “Do you have a plan to help?”  
“Do I need one?”  
“Yes! It's part of the bet, come on dude!”  
“Ugh, fine, I’ll play along”  
“Show some enthusiasm Lahey” Erica punched his shoulder  
  
  
“I think I need a new phone” Allison announced as she dropped down beside Stiles at lunch  
“What? Why?” Stiles spoke around his burger, spraying bits of food across the table. Allison made a disgusted face and dropped the phone into the centre of the table  
“Because I’ve been getting messages none stop”  
“From who?” Scott asked  
“I don't know! And I really don't want to” Allison glared at the device, Isaac flashed Erica a _“I told you so”_ look.  
“What have they been saying?” Erica asked politely. Allison blushed deeply as Stiles grabbed the phone and began to scroll through the messages  
“Things I don't want to discuss when my brother is present” Allison scratched her neck as Stiles let out a horrified sound  
“WHAT THE FUCK GREENBERG, THAT'S MY SISTER” Stiles screamed, the entire cafeteria fell silent as Stiles scrambled to his feet, and ran after the boy who had thrown his tray of food to the ground and sprinted from the room  
“I told you so” Isaac muttered  
“Shut up Lahey” Erica hissed as the rest of the room resumed their business  
  
“So according to Greenberg somebody wrote your number into a book in the library, I went and tore the page out” Stiles said calmly as he slid back into his seat  
“What? Why?” Allison asked, pushing her salad to the side  
“Who knows, it's a real mystery” Stiles replied, casting a sidelong glance at Erica and Isaac “Have the messages stopped?”  
“No” Allison shook her head “I was getting messages from different numbers so I just turned my phone off” she shrugged  
“We wrote them all down first though” Isaac adds, brandishing a list of numbers “Just in case”  
“Hey Allison” Scott spoke up suddenly, his eyes looking past her  
“What's up?”  
“Don't panic but-”  
“Hey Allison” a warm voice greeted, Allison stiffens up immediately. She ignores Erica's amused expression and tries to school her own into something less frantic, she and Stiles turn around in sync  
“Hey Lydia” Allison smiles, she offers a small wave to Derek who remains stoic  
“What's up grumpy gills?” Stiles grins, Allison's head snaps to Stiles because grumpy gills? Seriously? Stiles seems to realise what he said and Allison can see the blush against the back of his neck, to his credit, Derek doesn't react  
“We couldn't help but hear what happened” Lydia explained “Do you know who's texting you?”Allison shook her head “Do you have the numbers?”  
“We wrote them down!” Isaac grins, looking thoroughly pleased with himself as he slides the list over to Allison who picks it up and fidgets with the paper for a moment  
“I'm sure we can find out who they are and persuade them to stop” Lydia flashed her signature smirk and gestured vaguely to where Laura, Danny and Jackson was watching the interaction “Isn't that right Derek?” She looked up to the boy who glared at her for a moment, the pair seemed to have a entire conversation simply by moving their eyebrows  
“Yeah” he replied eventually  
“Okay then” Lydia grinned and held her hand out towards Allison, Allison glanced at Stiles who still hadn't seemed to recover from his last comment and looked back to Lydia, handing her the sheet of paper, their fingers brushed against each other and Allison pulled away as though she had been shocked. Lydia scanned the numbers quickly, her brow furrowing together briefly  
“Okay then, we'll keep you updated” She smiled once more at Allison and headed back to the table, Derek following close behind. Both Stiles and Allison watched them until an exaggerated cough broke the silence  
“You're both awful at flirting” Erica tells them matter of factly  
“I wasn't flirting!” Stiles and Allison exclaim, both slamming their hands down on the table  
“However you do make excellent siblings” she adds  
“They _are_ siblings you idiot” Isaac replies with a roll of his eyes  
“I hate you all” Allison groans  
“So you keep saying”  
  
  
“Allison!” Danny called. Allison looked around and stopped in her place  
“Hey Danny” Allison greeted “What's up?”  
“Lydia asked me to tell you that we're working on stopping those guys texting you”  
“Oh, thank you” Allison smiled  
“Any time” Danny smiled back “It sucks that someone would write your number into a book like that” Allison hummed in agreement  
“It's just one of those things” she shrugs eventually  
  
  
Allison lay in bed that night scrolling through her messages, deleting them all, they weren't mean, just creepy, and dirty and the fact that she didn't know who was saying those things (with the exception of Greenberg) just made her feel uncomfortable, she left the messages from her friends and went to place it on the bedside table so she could sleep when it vibrated In her hand. She hesitated for a moment before throwing caution to the wind and opening the message  
 _“Hey, just figured you would want a non-creepy message.  
I think you're gorgeous x”  
  
_ Allison smiled and locked her phone, and placed it on the table

 

 

**iii**

“Erica, this feels like all kinds of levels illegal” Isaac groaned  
“That fifty bucks can pay for me and Boyd to have a great date next week” Erica replied cooly as they reached Allison's car  
“That fifty bucks is going to pay for your bail- You can't break into Allison's car!”  
“I'm not breaking in!” she held the keys up and jingled them for good measure  
“Oh my god” Isaac face palmed “How is Boyd by the way?”  
“Doctor said he has the flu, he should be back by next week though, he's pretty bummed about missing all of this though” Erica opens the hood of the car  
“I swear to god, if we get caught- I’m going to sing like a canary” Isaac warned the blonde  
“Yeah whatever, just keep watch okay?”  
“Allison is going to kill you, kill you dead”  
“So you keep telling me” Erica fiddled around inside the car for a while longer before stepping back with a triumphant grin on her face  
“Okay, so how exactly is this supposed to throw Allison and Lydia together?” Isaac asked, leaning against the passenger door  
“Okay, so you guys have practice today, so none of you can give her a ride home right?”  
“Yeah?”  
“So, she either has to wait for Stiles to finish, or....” Erica points to the car parked a few spaces down  
“You're thinking that Lydia will see and offer her a ride home?”  
“And then they have car sex!”  
“I feel like once again, you haven't thought this all the way through” Isaac sighs “But whatever, can we go in now?” he looked up to the sky “I think it's going to rain”

  
“Good luck at practice” Allison smiles at all of the boys as she swings her back over a shoulder, she lets her gaze falls on Stiles “Dads not going to be back for dinner, what do you want?”  
“You're cooking?” Stiles asked  
“We can't live on take out, I’m not made of money you know” Allison quirks an eyebrow  
“Whatever you make is fine, I’ll see you later” Stiles grins as he hugs her goodbye, he watches her leave and turns towards the locker room with Scott and Isaac beside him  
“Any plans to help Allison?” Scott asked  
“Yeah” Stiles nodded  
“You're not going to tell us?” Isaac frowned  
“Nope, can't risk Alli hearing about it”  
“Is it really wise to do this? I mean, Erica's plan yesterday totally backfired- does Allison need to buy a new phone?” Scott pushed the door open and let them pass  
“She hasn't mentioned it, so I guess not?” Stiles shrugged, making a mental reminder to ask her later. They heard Jackson huff from somewhere in the room  
“Great, now it's fucking raining”  
  
Of course it was raining. Of course.  
Allison glared at the sky as though it had personally offended her, she sighed loudly and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. Her car hadn't worked, it had just refused to start, Stiles and the others had practice and god only knows where Erica disappeared off to  
At least she wore boots today  
Allison glanced up at the sky once more, the clouds thick and dark and showing no signs of letting up, her dad hadn't picked up so she'd left a message before typing out a angry text to Stiles (she knew it wasn't his fault, but honestly, her luck was terrible, she needed to vent)  
“Allison?”  
Allison jumped a good few feet and spun around, her hair smacking into her face, Allison huffed and pushed the soaked curls from her face and found herself staring at Lydia, sat in her car (honestly, Allison hadn't even seen it pull up beside her) staring at her with a judgemental look  
“Hey” Allison greeted sheepishly  
“Why are you walking?” Lydia frowned  
“My car broke down and everyone has practice”  
Lydia hummed and reached across the car to open the passenger door “Not everyone, get in, I’ll give you a ride” Allison looks back up to the sky and back to Lydia, who's watching her expectantly  
“I live further away than you” Allison tells her  
“Just get in the car” Lydia rolls her eyes. Allison shifts on the spot before ducking in  
“Thank you”  
“It's not really your week is it?” Lydia asks  
“I've had better” Allison sighs, settling against the seat  
“Why didn't you just go back into school?”  
“Dad's working late tonight so I wanted to cook dinner for Stiles because he has practice” Allison replied, focusing her attention on the droplets of rain on her window, she could feel Lydia's eyes on her briefly  
“That's sweet” Allison turns to Lydia who smiles gently at her before looking back out to the road  
“Yeah, well, if I didn't cook occasionally, we'd only ever eat take out” Allison sighed  
“It's good, that you care so much” Lydia tells her, Allison's brow furrows at the redhead who's currently wearing an unreadable expression. Allison smiles and manages to pull her gaze away  
  
The rain began to ease up when Allison realised they were almost at Lydia's  
“Hey, you can stop here, I’ll walk the rest of the way”  
Lydia turned and frowned at Allison “Are you sure? I don't mind-”  
“It's fine, honestly, the rains easing up and everything” Allison answered quickly. Lydia looked conflicted for a moment before nodding sharply as her house came into view  
“Okay” she nodded and pulled into the driveway, they both got out “Wait here” Lydia said firmly and disappeared into the house, Allison shifted on the spot for a while and checked her phone, just for the feeling of doing something. “Here” Allison looked up just in time to catch the item being thrown at her, she held it up  
“Every girl should own an oversized hoody for times like this” she made a gesture that Allison could only interpret as _“Now put the damn thing on”_ So she complied and holy shit it felt like a giant hug (of course Lydia would own the softest hoody ever made ever) and Allison may have caught the scent of strawberries and expensive perfume  
“You know, I didn't think you would own a hoody” she couldn't keep the smirk from her face even if she tried. Lydia made a point of huffing and rolling her eyes before stepping closer  
“Oh Allison, if you asked, I'd tell you anything”  
Allison felt every muscle tense, she ducked her head in time to conceal the blush settling on her cheeks  
“Besides, the last thing I want is for you to catch pneumonia” Allison glanced up through her hair to see Lydia shrug, a fond smile on her face  
“Thank you” Allison smiled honestly once she had gotten herself under control “Really, thank you”  
“Any time” Lydia waved a hand dismissively, they stared at each other for what felt like a life time “I'll see you Allison” Lydia said eventually she turned on her heel and walked back into the house  
“Yeah, see you”

 

 

“Practice in the rain is the actual worst” Stiles moaned as he threw his helmet onto the bench and pulled open his locker  
“Just because it makes your clumsiness increase tenfold” Scott nudges him  
“I actually scored McCall, remember?” Stiles winked as he pulled out his phone “oh”  
“What?” Isaac asked, pulling out his bag  
“Allison, her car broke down in the parking lot, she walked home”  
“In the rain?” Scott asked “Grim”  
“Is she okay?” Isaac frowned. Stiles narrowed his eyes at her  
“She's pissed” Stiles replied “You look guilty, why do you look guilty?”  
Isaac looked to Scott but didn't reply  
“Isaac... What did you do?” Scott asked, giving Isaac the puppy dog eyes  
“It was Erica!” Isaac defended, “She thought that if Allison's car wouldn't work then Lydia would give her a ride home and then they'd have car sex!” Isaac dropped down onto the bench. Scott shrugged his shoulders at Stiles and sat down beside Isaac. Stiles breathed out a long sigh and sat on the other side of the boy  
“We don't tell Allison about this” Stiles says “Seriously, she will kill Erica if she knows. Deal?”  
“Deal” Scott and Isaac nodded  
“What's happening with Allison's car?”  
“It's still in the parking lot, she said dad hasn't gotten back to her yet” he turned to Isaac “Do you know what she did?”  
“I was busy trying to make sure I had plausible deniability” Isaac sighed “I was just standing guard and telling her it was a stupid idea”  
“You would have thought that after the phone incident she would have toned her plans down a bit, clearly not” Stiles sighed “Do either or you know how to fix a car?”  
“I can help with that” a voice beside them caused Stiles to almost leap into Isaac's lap  
“Hey Derek” Scott greeted easily. Derek nodded at him and looked back to his phone  
“You can help?”  
“I can fix your sisters car”  
“Oh, that's really awesome of you Derek!” Scott beamed  
“I'll be waiting by her car” Derek tells them and walks away  
“Was he eavesdropping?” Isaac asked  
Stiles pulled his gaze away from Derek's retreating ass long enough to focus his gaze on his friends  
“He wasn't anywhere near us when we were talking about Erica” Scott replied  
"Speaking of, I'm going to text her and tell her what her little shenanigans have done" Isaac sighed

 

“For future reference,” Derek huffs as he slams the hood of the car down “Make sure the battery is connected”  
“Yeah I’ll try to keep that in mind” Stiles rolled his eyes  
“Dude” Scott elbows him “Thanks Derek”  
“Any time” Derek nods and turns to walk away  
“Hey, how did you know Allison's car broke down?” Stiles called  
“Dude, you know he overheard us” Isaac whispered. Derek paused and held his phone out in one hand  
“Lydia sent me a text, she found Allison walking home and gave her a ride”  
“I'll bet” Isaac muttered  
Derek frowned at him before turning around and walking away  
“huh, maybe Erica's plan worked after all?” Scott smiled  
“Whatever you're planning, you might want to get it over with” Isaac winked  
“Right” Stiles nodded and handed Scott his keys “You guys drive my baby back to mine, I’ll drive Alli's car”  
“you have a key for her car?”  
“Dude of course I do”  
"Does she know?" Scott asked with a smirk  
"....She will now" Stiles replied

  
“I thought you said we weren't having take out?” Stiles called out as he threw his bags down by the door  
“Well that was before my car broke down and I got caught in the rain” Allison walked in from the kitchen wearing a dark red hoody Stiles was 100% sure he had never seen before, she handed him a box of take out and moved to curl up on the couch, tucking her legs under herself  
“Where did you get that hoody?” he asked with a grin  
“Oh this?” Allison asked innocently  
“Lydia gave it you didn't she?” Stiles said, sitting beside her. The blush that spread along her cheeks was all the answer he needed  
“Nothing happened”  
“Sure” Stiles nodded  
“Seriously, she drove me to her place, gave me the hoody and I went home”  
“That's it?”  
“That's it” Allison nodded, still blushing furiously “How did you know?”  
“Derek told me that Lydia gave you a ride”  
“Derek Hale?”  
“Yeah, he also fixed your car”  
“Oh... That was nice”  
"Yeah, he's a real gentleman" Stiles winks

 

 

 

**iv**  
“Isaac, dude, when are you going to tell us your plan?” Stiles asked as they walked towards Allison's class  
“It's top secret” Isaac smirked  
“I tried to get it out of him last night” Scott said “But he kept distracting me”  
“I'm sure he did” Erica muttered  
“Come on then Stiles, what's your genius idea?”  
“Patience grasshopper, for you shall see Allison fall head over heels in love with Lydia” Stiles practically skipped ahead  
“I thought she was already? Isn't that like the entire point of this whole thing?” Scott frowned  
“Scott, there's fifty dollars waiting for me to cash in on! I'm going to win this bet one way or another!”  
“What bet?” Allison frowned as she stepped out of the class, Stiles let out a high pitched squeal and flew back a few paces  
“Stiles and Scott have a bet to see who would score the most goals in the game tomorrow” Isaac said quickly. Allison glared at him for a minute before shifting her gaze to Stiles  
“You may as well pay Scott now” Allison shrugged. Stiles gasped dramatically  
“You are the worst twin ever”  
Allison grinned at him over her shoulder  
“So, how was class?”  
“Boring”  
“That's what happens when you take a French class when you're _fluent_ in the language” Stiles rolled his eyes as they fell into step beside each other  
“It's an easy pass!” Allison defended, clutching her books closer to her chest “You should have taken it” she added. Stiles hummed and flashed a quick grin over his shoulder to the rest of his friends before looking up to where he knew Lydia, Derek and Danny where walking (he hadn't been stalking them to find out their routine, shut up) he knew that at the very least they would all cross paths, even better Lydia and her little group would reach the stairs just before them. They almost reach the stairs and Lydia is almost within distance when Stiles executes his plan.  
He throws his foot in front of Allison as she raises her hand to greet Lydia (so he assumes) and watches as she surges forward, and Stiles realises immediately that everything has gone horribly wrong because Lydia stopped walking and Stiles is forced to watch as his sister flies down the stairs, pages from her notebook floating down around him, for a minute everything seems to freeze. Stiles just stands there, mouth agape, he hears Erica snigger briefly and Isaac just seems to sigh, Stiles' eyes flicker over to Lydia who seems to be wearing an expression much like his own, a hand still hovering in the air as though she had been about to greet them. Derek was just _glaring_ at him. A hand finds Stiles' shoulder  
“Well, I don't know about the love part, but you certainly made her fall head over heels” Isaac remarks  
“Oh my god” Stiles mutters “Oh my god I’m the worst twin ever” He groans as he runs down the steps, “Alli, you okay?”  
“What the fuck just happened” Allison groaned as he pulled her up into a sitting position  
“I'm so sorry, I tripped over”  
“YOU TRIPPED OVER?” Allison yelled, rubbing her back “What the hell Stiles? You nearly killed me”  
Stiles shuffled backwards, suitably chagrined “I'm really sorry Alli, it was an accident”  
“Allison are you okay?” Lydia ran down the stairs as quickly as she could (Which Stiles found pretty amazing considering the heels she was currently sporting) Allison glared at Stiles and he watched as the pieces of the puzzle began to snap together in her mind  
“Yep, I’m good, totally fine...”Allison accepted the hand the smaller girl offered and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet “Holy shit that hurts” Allison hissed, stretching out her back  
“Maybe you should go to the nurses office?” Lydia suggested  
“I might just do that” Allison nodded  
“I'll come with you!” Stiles offered  
“No, it's fine” Allison forced a smile  
“I'm really sorry Alli” Stiles' shoulders sagged, Allison stared at him for a moment and hugged him  
“I'm fine” She replied, she stepped back and pinned him with a serious look “débile” she added with a smirk. Stiles smiled back  
“désolé”   
“I'm coming with you” Lydia told her and before Allison could protest, Lydia linked their arms together and walked them in the direction of the nurse. Scott, Isaac and Erica approached as they turned a corner  
“Well done Stiles” Erica clapped sarcastically “You nearly killed your sister”  
“But they left together! So technically I’ve done better than you guys” Stiles points out, Erica huffs and   
“At the expense of Allison's back” Scott frowned  
“Details” Stiles waved a hand dismissively. Derek and Danny walked up to them, Derek glaring (did he ever smile?) and holding a stack of papers, he practically flung them into Stiles' arms  
“Allison's French work” He explained, they stared at each other for a moment “Idiot” He walked past and headed down the hallway  
“That was pretty stupid” Danny agreed before following him.  
“It's not going to look stupid when they fall in love!” Stiles called down the hallway, Danny just turned and frowned at him before continuing on after Derek

 

“Okay, so I know you could have died and everything” Lydia hands Allison the ice pack and watches as Allison's eyes flutter shut at the relief of the cold seeping into her back and lets out a quiet moan- Lydia is silently thankful for the brunettes eyes being shut because it gives her a moment to recover, “But you totally did a flip and everything!” She hops onto the cot to sit beside Allison who chuckles and shifts the icepack lower  
“I'm glad my suffering was enjoyable” she quips  
“Oh no, the front flip down the stairs was enjoyable, the pain that followed, not so much” Lydia corrected “Is it a twin thing for you both to be so clumsy?” Lydia asked, Allison opened her eyes to look at her and tilted her head back against the wall  
“You're the genius, you work it out” Allison shrugs, Lydia raises an eyebrow at the statement and Allison laughs shifts again “You have the best grades in chemistry, that much I definitely know” she explains “You shouldn't bother hiding it you know” She adds, quieter. Lydia stares at her, studying the girls expression, the earnest look in those giant brown eyes  
“Maybe I won't” Lydia finally manages to reply. Allison smiles, dimples and all and Lydia swears it's like looking at the sun  
“Good, you shouldn't ever hide things about yourself” Allison says and stares at Lydia with an intensity that make Lydia force herself to maintain eye contact she shifts in her seat so that their pinkies are touching and Lydia swears that she's leaning in for a kiss when knock at the door cuts her short, the door opens and Erica pokes her head around, she tries not to sigh when Allison jolts back  
“Hey, sorry to interrupt” She grins, looking the total opposite of sorry “Stiles Is freaking out because we have that paper due in next lesson and he totally hasn't done it”  
“Ugh, fine” Allison hops off of the cot “I shouldn't be helping him, or any of you for that matter after all of this but I’m totally going to be the bigger person” Allison glares at Erica and Lydia wonders what's been going on within their clique. Allison throws the ice pack onto a nearby table and pulls up the back of her shirt “How does it look?” She asks, and Lydia hesitates because holy shit- muscles everywhere, honestly, only Allison could still look good when her back was steadily turning a darker shade of purple  
“Like hell” Lydia says jokingly (even though they do), hoping her tone doesn't come across as harsh, Allison turns to her and grins again  
“Awesome, I’ll see you later?” The statement was phrased like a question, but it was a given seeing as they still had lunch and the rest of the day  
“Yeah” Lydia smiled. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall  
  
  
  
“Please tell me one of you have painkillers?” Allison pleads as Stiles frantically tries to copy her work before their teacher shows up  
“Can't help you there” Scott smiled sympathetically. Allison groaned and lay across her desk  
“Everything is awful”  
“But you were getting your flirt on with Lydia!” Erica points out  
“One, it wasn't flirting. Two, you interrupted it. Three.... I don't know what three is but I hate you all”  
“I have it under good authority that you actually love us” Stiles flashes her a smile from his desk  
“I have to love you, you idiot” she mumbles “And Scott is like our adoptive brother, so I have to love him, and I have to love Isaac because he's Scott's boyfriend... And I have to love Erica because she's like Isaac's sister....” Allison trailed off with a frown “What was I talking about?”  
“How we're all totally like each other’s siblings” Erica explained  
“Dude, no” Scott made a horrified face as he looked over to Isaac who seemed to be matching his expression  
“Okay, _most_ of us” Erica corrected  
“Oh yeah, Derek gave me these” Stiles dropped a stack of paper onto Allison's desk “Your notes from French” he explained, noticing her confused expression  
“Oh right, the notes I lost when you tripped me down a flight of stairs” Allison nodded as she stuffed them into her bag  
“You're not going to let me forget that are you?”  
“Until the day you die, which if you all keep up with these shenanigans, Is going to be very _very_ soon” She glared. Derek walked into the class and silently places a bottle of painkillers on her desk. Allison stares at them for a moment and glances at the boy as he takes his seat at the very back of the class  
“Thank god for Derek Hale” Allison grins as she unscrews the cap  
“Wow, he has emotions other than.... Glare-y” Stiles frowned  
“Okay, 'glare-y' isn't an emotion, and secondly, you're just sour because he called you an idiot” Scott smirks  
“He called you an idiot? When?” Allison asked  
“After he tripped you down a flight of stairs” Isaac replied  
“I like him” Allison nods to herself as she swallows the pills, she turns and waves at him across the room and he answers with a smile that was gone In an instant  
“And you made him smile? It's a miracle” Stiles rolled his eyes  
“You should date him” Allison grins  
“Shut up” Stiles blushed  
“Oh my god you like him don't you?” Allison whispered, quiet enough that the rest of their friends didn't hear  
“Allison, look at him! His _muscles_ have muscles, of course I like him! When he's not being an emotionless robot who's default programming is to glare and be all moody” Stiles whispered back. Allison hummed, seemingly satisfied with the answer and leant back in her seat as their teacher walked in  
“You still owe me for throwing me down the stairs” she whispered once their teacher was busy writing something on the board  
“Dad's working another late shift tonight, I’ll order us pizza?”  
“An acceptable peace offering” Allison nodded

“Hey” Isaac cornered Danny and Jackson “Got a minute?”  
“Nope” Jackson said, he turned to Danny “I'll meet you at my car”  
“What's up?” Danny asked, smiling sweetly as he leant against his locker  
“Lydia, does she like Allison?”  
“I thought that much was obvious” Danny frowned  
“Clearly not” Isaac shrugged  
“Obviously” Isaac replied  
“Fair enough” Danny chuckled, adjusting the bag over his shoulder and signalling for Isaac to walk with him “Why are you asking?”  
“My friends have a bet going on to see who can get them to kiss, I figured it'd be best to see if Lydia actually liked Allison back” Isaac explained  
“Is that why stuff has been happening to Allison all week?” Danny asked  
“Pretty much, the winner gets fifty dollars or something” Isaac shrugged  
“And you're not interested?”  
“Dude I could care less, I just want Allison to stop making doe eyes whenever Lydia's back is turned. Also after today i figured that one of them will accidentally kill Allison in their determination”  
“I feel that” Danny nodded in agreement “Lydia isn't really one for talking about feelings but the staring never stops, I can't believe none of you have noticed”  
“We aren't very bright” Isaac replied  
“So now what?”  
“Well, we're in similar boats, you want in?”  
“I'm not interested in the money man” Danny laughed as they reached the outdoors, he could spot Jackson hovering next to his car looking increasingly bored  
“Even better, just think of it as playing cupid, bring in some backup if you want”  
“Just don't tell Lydia?” Danny smirked  
“Allison wants all of us dead, I figured Lydia would have the same kind of approach”  
“I'll make some calls” Danny patted Isaac on the shoulder  
  
  
“Dude I don't care about Lydia's love life” Jackson whined as he walked into the café Danny had told him to drive them to  
“Fine then. Don't help” Danny flashed him a playful glare, he waved to Derek and Laura who were sat in corner  
“If Lydia dates that Allison chick, does that mean we have to sit with all of them? Because I don't want that. I hate them”  
“You don't hate them” Danny rolls his eyes as they reach the counter “They're all really cool people, Erica is a bit terrifying and so is her boyfriend, besides, I’m not going to keep Allison and Lydia apart because you don't want to sit at a table with Scott McCall”  
“It's not just Scott! It's that Stiles kid as well” Jackson shuddered  
“Oh, well that's great” Danny leaned in close “Because apparently Derek has a thing for him”  
“WHAT”  
“Look, Jackson, you're really blunt. It's one of the things I love about you. And I need that bluntness for my plan” Danny explained as they sat opposite Derek and Laura, drinks in hand  
“What plan?” Laura asked  
“You know how Stiles tripped his sister down the stairs today?” Danny asked  
“I was there” Derek replied  
“Well apparently it was because he was trying to get Allison and Lydia together” Jackson snorted beside him  
“How the hell was sending his sister down a flight of stairs going to end in two girls getting it on?”  
“He probably assumed Lydia was going to catch Allison and fall in love with her” Derek said, making a face that suggested he thought it was the stupidest idea ever  
“Not just that” Danny turned to Jackson “Remember how I made us move seats in chem the other day?”

“It was to force Allison and Lydia to sit together?” Jackson asked  
“Yep”  
“Wait, does that mean when Allison's number turned up in that library book it was just part of a stupid plan to get them together?” Laura asked with a frown  
“Apparently” Danny nodded  
“And that's why the battery was disconnected from Allison's car” Derek stated in realisation “To get Lydia to drive Allison home”  
“Oh my god they're all idiots. I can't believe you want to hang out with them” Jackson groaned  
“They have her best intentions at heart!”  
“YOU TOLD ME THEY MADE A BET” Jackson exclaimed  
“That was just to make it more interesting” Danny shrugged  
“So you want in on this?” Laura asked  
“Yeah, but without the whole bet part, Lydia's been pining after Allison for how long now?”  
“Almost as long as Derek's been-” Laura was interrupted by an elbow to her ribs  
“To long” Derek answered “I've had enough of her talking about how perfect Allison is”  
“What? What has she been saying?” Danny asked  
“'She always dresses so _perfectly'_ and 'is that jawline even real? She looks like some kind of goddess'” Derek quoted “And don't even get me started on the dimples”  
“Oh god i've heard her talk about the dimples” Danny muttered  
“She normally just goes after what she wants, why not with Allison?” Jackson asked  
“Who knows what goes through that girls head” Laura sighed “But probably because she really likes Allison and that girl isn't the easiest to read”  
“She literally always stares at Lydia” Derek muttered  
“Well Derek, not all of us spend our time staring at their lunch table” Laura points out  
“Okay, so I have a plan- but I’m going to need you all to help me out” Danny grins

 

 

Allison hissed as she rolled onto her stomach in an attempt to find a position that didn't cause excruciating pain for her to be in, pizza couldn't fix this  
seriously, this was the worst week ever.  
She let out a long sigh, at least tomorrow was Friday

 

 

**v**

Stiles woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, he fumbled around aimlessly until he felt his fingers grasp the device

“Hello?” He muttered groggily, silence, and then  
“Stiles?”  
Stiles shot up in his bed  
“Derek? How the hell-”  
“Danny got your number from Scott” he explained  
“Okay...” Stiles looked at the clock and _holy shit_ he overslept “Why do you now have my number?” Stiles rummaged through his closet until he found some clean clothes  
“Where's your sister?”  
“I'm assuming she's getting ready for school, do you want to speak to her or something? Because I'm gonna be honest with you dude, I don't think you're her type-”  
“Stiles” Derek growled “We all know what you guys are trying to do”  
“Wait what?” Stiles paused, his shirt halfway over his head  
“Your whole get Allison and Lydia together thing? Yeah, we all know”  
“Even-”  
“No, Lydia doesn't know”  
Stiles let out a relieved sigh “Are you guys pissed?”  
“Stiles, if you'd shut up for a minute you'd know that I’m trying to help you”  
“Help? Really?”  
“Yes” Stiles was sure he could _hear_ the glare on the other end of the line “Look, make sure you get your sister and meet me and Laura in the parking lot” the line went dead before Stiles could reply  
“ALLISON?!” Stiles yelled as he grabbed his bag and ran from the room

 

 

“Lydia” Jackson calls to the girl who stops in the hallway and frowns at him  
“Jackson” she greets “Where's Danny?”  
“Busy” _Busy being an evil mastermind who threatened to withhold sex for a month if I don't do this_ but Jackson leaves that part out, he only had one job “Have you asked Allison out yet?”  
“What?” Lydia's mouth forms a perfect 'O' shape  
“Because you should, she likes you back, also watching you be all loved up is sickening and honestly Martin, I thought you took charge of a situation?” He took her by the elbow and led her to where he knew Danny would be waiting  
“What the hell Jackson?”  
“You like her right?”  
“Yeah-”  
“Well then you should tell her” Jackson states simply  
“Coming from the guy who took three years to admit he loved his best friend?”  
“Hey, don't deflect! This is about you” He flashed her a smug look  
“Where are we going?” Lydia asked in a tone she clearly intended to be threatening, Jackson chose instead to ignore her, sighing in relief when Danny came into view  
“And my work here is done” He pushes Lydia to Danny “I'll see you guys at lunch”  
  
“What?” Lydia frowned at Danny, who just smiled  
“We all love you so we're helping you out” He offered his arm which Lydia took and allowed him to guide her down the hallway  
“Right, I’m going to need more details than that” Lydia said  
“Aren't you supposed to be a genius?” Danny asked as they came to a stop “Besides, we only have your best interests at heart” He smiled “Also Derek's” he added as an afterthought  
“Derek?”  
“Don't worry about that” Danny dismissed, he opened the door “Now if you'll be so kind, please step inside the closet”  
Lydia's head snapped to Danny who was still grinning at her  
“I'm sorry what?”  
  
“Stiles, Allison. Hey” Laura greeted them warmly  
“Hi?” Allison frowned as she shut the car door  
“How's your back?” Derek asked  
“Sore, thanks for the painkillers by the way”  
“The least I could do” Derek replied, shooting another glare at Stiles  
“Anyway... Why did you guys want to meet us?” Stiles asked, Allison gave him a confused look  
“Allison, you speak French right? Could you help me with this quickly?” Laura gently pulled Allison away and flashed Derek a look. Stiles stared at him expectantly  
“Danny has Lydia in a closet and- STOP LAUGHING” Derek growled at the smaller boy  
“Dude I’m sorry” Stiles doubled over  
“Stiles” Derek growled, he looked over to Laura and Allison who was watching the interaction with amusement and horror (Derek wondered why Allison was horrified but figured after the week she's had she was allowed to be paranoid)  
“Okay... And I'm back” Stiles announced, though judging by the way he was biting down on his bottom lip Derek assumed he was ready to burst into laughter at any minute  
“As I was saying, Lydia is in a....Room. Laura has a key to said room”  
“Ohhhhhhhhh” Stiles nodded in realisation “I'm with you” he winked  
“You guys ready?” Laura asked  
“YEP” Stiles grinned, grabbing onto Allison's elbow “Lead the way!” Laura glanced at Derek and chuckled before heading towards the school  
“Stiles, what the hell let go”  
“Nope”  
“Stiles” Allison whined as he dragged her into the building “Stop manhandling me. I will kill you”  
“No you won't you love me”  
  
“Hey guys!” Scott grinned, Stiles held up a hand to silence him  
“Not now Scott” he said as his friend fell into step with him “I have a bet to cash in on- Tell Erica” He whispered, eyes full of determination _He was on a mission dammit. His sister needed some loving_  
“Help” Allison whined reaching for Scott  
“Just keep walking Allison”  
“Where are we going” Allison tried to pull her arm free “When the hell did you get this strong Jesus Christ” Stiles saw Danny up ahead, leaning against a door lazily, he threw them a quick wave and grinned when he saw Allison.  
Stiles looked to his sister once more and saw the colour drain from her face  
“Stiles what have you done”  
“You'll thank me later” he tells her as Danny opens the door and he shoves her in

  
“Stiles what the fu-” Allison yells as she bumps into something very warm and very _soft_ . She leaps backwards immediately, crashing into the door that slammed behind her, Allison let's out a pained whine and closes her eyes, she can hear the tell tale sound of a key inside the lock, sealing her into the room  
“Allison?”  
Allison freezes  
“Lydia?”  
A breathless laugh  
“Yeah it's me” Allison sags against the door “Is there a light switch in here? I've been standing in the fucking dark for like ten minutes” This time Allison laughs  
“Hold on” she says, she fumbles around until her fingers find a light switch and turns it on, filling the room with dim light “That's better” She smiled, the bulb overhead flickering gently  
“Hey” Lydia smiled, her eyes bright  
“Hey” Allison replied, they heard the bell ring through the school “I don't think they're coming back for us any time soon”  
“Doesn't look that way” Lydia agreed “How's your back?”  
“Incredibly sore”  
“That little stunt with the door couldn't have helped”  
“Believe me, it didn't”  
“Your brother is sweet, you know that right?” Lydia stepped closer  
“Sweet? Look, I love him and everything but he tripped me down a flight of stairs”  
“But he had your best interests at heart”  
“Wait, what?”  
“I mean, there are better ways to go about setting people up than tripping one of them over in hopes that it'll lead to something more.... But it's sweet that he cares that much to try” Lydia smiles  
“ohmygod you know?”  
“I had some time to work it out” Lydia shrugged, she gestured the the space around them “Turns out janitors closets are great for reflection, also Derek may have sent me a long message explaining everything they've been up to”  
“I'll keep that in mind” Allison muttered “But I'm still going to kick his ass”  
“Honestly I think Erica should be the one you kill”  
“What why?”  
“Well for a start, she wrote your number in that book”  
“Yeah I kind of worked that out...”  
“You never texted me back by the way”  
“You sent me a text?” Allison asked. Lydia blushed slightly and nodded. Allison thought back to all of the texts she had received, only one stuck in her mind _“You're gorgeous”_  
“Erica was also the one who made your car break down”  
“I'm sorry WHAT” Allison exclaimed, Erica was dead meat  
“You didn't know?”  
“No!”  
“Yeah... Apparently it was with the intention that I would see and give you a ride home”  
“Which you did” Allison pointed out “I still have your hoody by the way” _and It still smells like you_  
“Why didn't you ask me out?” Lydia asked, tilting her head to the side. “When I gave you that hoody, why didn't you say anything?” Allison looked to her feet,  
“Because, you're _Lydia Martin_ . You're the most beautiful girl, person, in the school, you're a genius, you could have anybody you want... You sit at the beautiful table for crying out loud!”  
“The beautiful table?” Lydia asked, amused  
“Oh...” Allison blushed deeply “That's what Stiles calls it, the table for insanely attractive people who are way out of any body else’s league”  
“You think I'm out of your league?” Lydia steps closer, effectively invading her space. Allison pushes herself closer to the door and nods “Have you seen you?” Lydia asks “Jesus Allison, I’ve had a crush on you since the third grade-” Lydia stops suddenly, Allison frowns watching as Lydia looks conflicted for a moment, but then the words wash over her _“I've had a crush on you since the third grade”_ and suddenly Allison can't breathe, they both just stand there, staring at each other until the tension becomes to thick for either of them to manage  
“Okay then” Lydia says finally and then she's closing the distance, her lips finding Allison's and deepening the kiss almost immediately, Allison whines into her mouth and Lydia grins against it, licking into Allison's mouth like she means it. Lydia's hands skim along Allison's arms and settle on her waist  
In the back of her mind she can see Stiles do a fist bump Allison frowns, her frown deepens when Lydia pulls away  
“What's wrong? Was that not good?” Lydia asked, looking genuinely hurt  
“No no, that was amazing!” Allison amends, holding her hands out in some form of apology “I just thought of Stiles”  
“Oh” Lydia nods thoughtfully, she looks at Allison's hands and entwines their fingers together and holds their hands above her head “Does that mean I can do that again?” she asks  
Allison beams “Definitely”  
She doesn't need to be told twice

  
“I feel bad for leaving them in there” Stiles whispered to Derek, who had taken Allison's seat  
“You do realise you don't win the bet until they've kissed, right?” Erica whispers from behind them  
“Oh right” he nods thoughtfully “We'll let them out after class” he turns to Derek “Do you have the key?”  
“Yeah” he replies, holding the key out for good measure  
“Good, we really don't want to lose that”  
“Especially when Allison decides to kill you” Isaac chimes in  
“She wouldn't kill me! She loves me”  
“Dude, you threw her down a flight of stairs and now you've locked her in a closet” Scott mumbled  
“Technically, Laura locked her in the closet”  
“But you shoved her in” Derek replied  
“It was your idea!”  
“Danny's actually”  
“Whatever”  
“And it was only because we were all sick of the pair of them looking forlornly at each other” Derek said “Also because we started to fear for Allison's life” he added with a smirk  
“You guys are going to hold that against me forever aren't you?” Stiles sighed  
“Pretty much” Scott nodded. They all fall into silence when their teacher begins to explain the next piece of work  
“You're a good brother really” Derek mumbles “Your heart is in the right place, you just go about it the wrong way”  
“Oh..” Stiles blushed “Thank you... You're a good friend to Lydia, and you're great at lacrosse, I’d be lucky to have a friend like you”  
He could have sworn he saw Derek blush  
“I think we are friends” Derek muttered after a long silence  
Stiles did a mental fist pump and hoped that Allison wasn't actually going to kill him  
  
  
  
“Are we dating now?” Allison gasps out as Lydia bites down on a sensitive spot of her neck  
“Mhmmmnn mnm?” Lydia replies  
“What?” Allison laughs breathlessly, Lydia pulls away and grins  
“I said, do you want to date?”  
“Yeah” Allison giggles  
“Good, more kissing then” Lydia nods and bites down gently on Allison's lip before deepening the kiss, one of Allison's hands curl around the back of her neck and the other curled into the material of Lydia's dress to hold her close (she decides that she doesn't ever want to let go)  
They kiss until thoughts of the outside world becomes a distant memory, until it feels like a world outside of this room couldn't possibly exist, the only sounds they can hear is the breathy sighs they both make  
Of course, that means that neither of them hears the bell ring, the sounds of students crowding the hallway, certainly not the sound of the key scraping in the lock  
“Allison please don't kill me but-” The door swings open and Allison yelps into Lydia's mouth as her only form of support falls away, Allison falls backwards, landing hard in the middle of the hallway, Lydia gripping onto her shirt for dear life- seriously _what the fuck is her life_  
Lydia leaps up with a start and smooths out her dress and wipes away what remains of her lipstick before extending a hand, which Allison takes and allows herself to be pulled up, only once she's up does she become aware of her surroundings, Stiles is still holding onto the door handle, jaw dropped and bright red, Derek is stood beside him, looking amused, Erica and Isaac are just standing there laughing their asses off while Scott, Danny and Laura look happy, Jackson looks like he'd rather be anywhere else.  
And honestly so would Allison when she realises that half the school seems to have seen the entire thing happen, as if sensing Allison's discomfort Lydia squeezes her hand reassuringly  
“Okay, shows over! Move along” she yells to the students who seem to get the message and it's back to business as usual  
“I think you broke Stiles” Scott said, stepping forward and poking his best friend who jolts back to life  
“Well then!” He coughs loudly “Did you have fun?” He asks, looking at the space between Allison and Lydia  
“Stiles. You've spent the entire week trying to achieve this. Look me in the eye” Allison groaned  
“Does this mean I win?” He looked around “Hell yes!” He fist pumped “Hand it over Reyes” Erica sighed heavily and pulled out the pile of notes and handed it over to Stiles who reached for the money only to be intercepted by Derek  
“Technically, Isaac orchestrated all of this by talking to Danny, so really, they won your bet, but seeing as neither of them want the money....” He held it out to Allison, who took it reluctantly “Looks like your friends just paid for your first date” He smiled  
Allison stared at the money in her hands and looked to Lydia  
“Thank you” She grinned at Derek  
“Hello? This was all my idea?” Stiles waved his hands frantically  
“I'm aware... I have the bruises to prove it” she turns to Lydia “Walk you to your class?” she held out a hand  
“Thought you'd never ask” Lydia beamed  
Allison totally got a detention for skipping first period, but so did Lydia.  
Maybe the week wasn't so bad after all

  
**vi**  
“This needs to stop” Allison says a week later as sits opposite Stiles, pulling Lydia down with her and wrapping her arm around her, Stiles smiled at them- Allison was wearing Lydia's hoody again  
“What needs to stop?” he asked innocently  
“The longing stares at Derek” Lydia said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world  
“I don't do _longing stares_ ”  
“Then ask him out” Allison said, looking over her shoulder at the boy in question, who seemed to be having an animated argument with Jackson in the lunch line  
“What? No! He has no emotion! I've only ever seen him smile like twice and they were both directed at you!”  
“Do we have to take matters into our own hands?” Allison asked “Cause I’m sure the others would be up for that”  
“Okay seriously Allison, what kind of twin is this obsessed with her brothers love life?” Stiles asked, echoing Allison's words from a week ago  
“A sister with very good intentions” Allison winked, Lydia laughed and kissed her on the cheek. Stiles sighed  
It was going to be a long week

 


End file.
